


Lifetime

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: April doesn’t know what to do after losing her son.





	Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters.

April had not idea how she was still crying. She felt dead and empty inside. She wanted her baby boy. She wanted her little Samuel. She wanted to watch him grow up.   
   
She wanted to witness his first smile and laugh. She longed to see him crawl and stumble as he took his first steps to her. She wanted to hug him and wipe the tears away after he fell off of his bike for the first time. She wanted to kiss the pain away and scare off the monsters in the closest.    
   
She wanted a life time she would never get.


End file.
